


All I Need

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: My first Gallavich fan-fic. Still getting to know the characters and finding their voices. I love them though and hope to write more :)





	All I Need

Mickey licked his lip and eyed the older boy with no small degree of impatience. 

“What the fuck you want me to say, huh?”

“I want you to say you’re gonna take care of my brother.”  
Lip fixed Mickey with an open blue eyed stare that under other circumstances might have stirred a feeling other than anger. 

“I’ve been takin’ care him this whole time. While you’ve been readin’ books and fuckin’ rich girls in tiny fuckin’ skirts in your shitty little dorm room or wherever, I’ve been here, with Ian.”

“Yeah? And look at the state of him, Mickey!”  
Lip challenged, stung by the truth of Mickey’s words, guilt nagging at him uncomfortably.

“Fuck you! That ain’t my fault and it sure as shit ain’t nothin’ you could have done better with. Ian might be a mess, but he’s my mess.”

Mickey set his jaw firmly and cocked his head from side to side. His patience, limited at the best of times was nearing breaking point but he wouldn’t come to blows with Lip Gallagher if he could help it. If there was anyone in the world Ian loved as much as Mickey, maybe more, it was his older brother. Mickey wouldn’t risk pissing Ian off in his current state unless he had to.

“You can’t go on like this, Mickey. It isn’t about how much you love him. He needs help. Medical help.”  
Lip leant forward in his seat, the battered old couch stank of stale beer and fresh piss but he ignored it, anxious to make his brother’s hood-rat, middle-school drop-out, fucking criminal boyfriend understand the importance of what he was saying.

“He needs to get the right meds and get his head back together.”

Mickey looked away and pursed his lips pugnaciously, rubbing the back of his hand beneath his nose and sniffing heavily, aggressively. Understanding dawned on Lip and he closed his eyes, pressing the fingers of his right hand between his eyebrows and sighing heavily.

“Mickey, if you already know I’m right, why the fuck haven’t you made him go to a doctor?”

Mickey’s head snapped back round and he faced Lip, bright spots of colour flushing his usually pale cheeks

“Who the fuck said you were right? I sure are hell didn’t. Ian doesn’t want a fuckin’ doctor and not me, not you, not anyone is goin’ to make him do something he doesn’t wanna do. You hear me?”

As he spoke he unfolded his arms from across his broad chest and clenched his tattooed fists by his sides to keep his hands from trembling. Lip heard a door squeak open and looked past the angry man before him. Ian had come out of the bedroom and was anxiously hovering in the hallway. He looked lost, like a little kid after a bad dream, afraid to ask his parents for comfort in case he got yelled at. Ian had been that kid once, but he’d never been afraid to come to Lip.

“Ian, I know you don’t wanna go but …”

“If you know then why the fuck you pushin’ it?”  
Mickey snapped.

“Mick, don’t.”  
Ian’s voice was soft, barely more than a whisper but it might have been a shout for the effect it had on Mickey. He stopped squaring up to Lip, his attention instantly with his lover, his stance no longer threatening but cautious, gentle. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t want you bein’ pushed around.”

Ian smiled, a distant smile that made Lip think of their mother, hunched over a dry slice of toast, sending them off to school without lunch but with that apologetic smile that said ‘I’m sorry but I can’t help it.’.

Ian moved into the room and Lip noticed the way he gravitated toward Mickey, he was taller by at least six inches, broader and stronger boned but he looked smaller and as Mickey’s arm circled Ian’s waist and drew him in close, Lip knew that Mickey was telling the truth when he said Ian was his mess. They belonged together.

“You feel any better?”  
Mickey ran his thumb gently across each of the dark circles beneath Ian’s eyes and gave him a bright, encouraging smile  
“You look better.”

It was a lie but Ian grinned bashfully at him and pushed his tousled hair back behind his ear

“Yeah, I feel a little better. Less fuzzy. Do we have any beer? Lip, you want a beer? Can he have a beer?”

Mickey nodded and caught Ian’s hand pressing a brief, fierce kiss to his knuckles.

“Of course he can have a fuckin’ beer. I ripped off a whole keg yesterday, we got shit tons of it.”

“From Kev and V?”

“Nah. Some dipshit, artsy bar owned by a couple old Queens on 52nd. Neighbourhood is goin’ to shit.”  
Mickey shook his head sadly as he went into the kitchen to pour three cloudy mugs of ‘Craft IPA’ whatever the fuck that was.  
Ian met Lips eye and they shared a furtive grin.

“He loves me, you know? He’s doing his best.”

“I know, but you seen this before. You know you need more than just love.”

Ian shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the dark haired young thug who he had loved for so long before looking back to his brother

“No. As long as he loves me, I don’t need anything else.”

Lip forced a smile and tried to push his worries away, they would do no good anyway.

“OK. Well, I do. I need a drink! HEY MICKEY! What’s takin’ so long?”

Ian laughed at the string of profanity that met his brother’s heckle and allowed himself to think of just what else his lovers mouth would do later that night.


End file.
